1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter for a vehicle that is used to start an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Arts
JP-A-8-61196 discloses a starter largely composed of a starter motor and a magnetic switch that is arranged at an axially rear side of the starter motor so that a plunger moving direction of the magnetic switch is generally perpendicular to an armature rotational axis of the starter motor. The size of this type of starter is small in comparison with a so-called biaxial type starter, and therefore mounting performance on an engine can be significantly improved. In the biaxial type starter, the magnetic switch is disposed on the outer side in the radial direction of the starter motor so that the plunger moving direction of the magnetic switch is parallel to the armature rotational axis of the starter motor.
On the other hand, as described above, the starter is largely composed of two components of the starter motor and the magnetic switch. Therefore, in view of durability, there is a case where one of the starter motor and the magnetic switch fails to operate properly, while the other is still operative. In such a case, in views of reducing cost and preventing waste of material, it is more advantageous to exchange only the inoperative one than to exchange the whole of the starter.
However, conventionally, the starter motor and the magnetic switch are fixed to each other by using a plurality of bolts. This structure make the above-described individual exchange of the starter motor and the magnetic switch difficult. In addition, to use the bolts, it is necessary to form a plurality of holes in the starter motor and in the magnetic switch for receiving the bolts, and to thread on inner circumferences of the holes to enable the bolts to be screwed in the holes. Further, when fastening the bolts, it needs time to control a fastening load and a fastening torque of the bolts, resulting in high cost.